


I Watched Them

by Rutherinahobbit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rutherinahobbit/pseuds/Rutherinahobbit
Summary: Remus watches.Just a little bit of flowery nonsense. Hope you enjoy.





	I Watched Them

I watched them today.

Not that this is so uncommon, they're easy to watch.

So I watched them.

I watched them out of the window when I had ancient runes and they didn't. They were outside under the old beech.

Their inky hair and long limbs stretched out on the grass.

One's glasses were glinting in the afternoon sun, I could see that even from up here.

The other lay in his arms, head resting on his chest.

I fancied I could hear their laughter even four floors up through a closed window.

They are so similar and yet...

They have the same tall slender frames, jet hair adorns both heads, and that grin... that wicked grin rests on both sets of lips.

But... but... those silvery eyes sparkling enigmatically, framed by smooth ebony silk of hair, pale skin that seems to gleam with luminescence.

Those rumpled locks, wild and sooty, lightly browned skin turned gold by the sun, warm hazel eyes that seem to glow with some inner bright light.

Gold and silver, the sun and the stars.

James... that's our sun's name.

He lights up rooms when he enters them, a sunny laugh, a warm glow that penetrates your heart. He seems to be magnetic, forcing people into his orbit, all the planets which are the main people and the meteors which are the lesser people and the moon which is me... all except the stars.

Sirius... that's our stars... oddly apt, don't you think?

He can't be sucked into the sun's orbit because he is all around, everywhere. He doesn't make people look by lighting up rooms, no... he plants enigmatic sparkles that draw all eyes to him, force you to look, because you can't see exactly where that light is coming from, but you want to see them... yes... because those sparkles are dancing and alive, and your soul wants to dance with them.

Alone they are bright.

But sometimes... sometimes... they kiss; their lips joining in exactly the right place because they can read each others minds.

It is then, when arms come up to cradle and hold and pull closer, to caress and love, that sun's bright glow covers all over with those starlight sparks.

It's then that you have to leave the room because as they go further, shielded from each other's light by their own love and light and brightness, as they join by more than lips and hands they must become blinding... oh so blinding.

You can't look... even if you wanted to... even if you are as close to both as I am... as the moon is.

So close to the sun, but living in the night side by side with the stars, only light because of the reflection of light from both sun and stars... they light me up, lend me some of their glow... some of their radiance.

My best friends are the sun and the stars and together they are blinding.

I wish I was blind... I would sacrifice all that I might see one day, for one glimpse of them. Of them really. Of them without masks of laughter of enigma and magnetism, just them... pure light.

I watched them today. The sun and the stars. Gold and silver. Together they are blinding. Regardless I watched them.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one, 2006 I think. Posting for archive purposes.


End file.
